Craobh-dharaich
by MaeFanfic
Summary: Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Sanji tendit sa main droite et la posa contre l'arbre…


_Ça doit faire déjà quelques années que j'ai écrit cette petite histoire. A l'époque je ne la trouvais pas réussie, mais après l'avoir relue et un peu éditée, je pense pouvoir quand même vous la proposer. Elle change de ce que j'ai déjà pu faire, avec son ambiance mystérieuse et étrange, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même !_

 _D'après mes recherches, craobh-dharaich signifierait "chêne" en gaélique, mais je me trompe peut-être..._

 _Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, j'ai créé un "moodboard" pour cette fic, vous pourrez le trouver sur mon compte AO3 (voir lien dans mon profil), puisqu'on ne peut malheureusement pas mettre d'images ici..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Sanji s'essuya le front du revers de la main droite. Malgré sa bonne condition physique, il commençait à fatiguer. Il avait quitté la fraîcheur de la forêt depuis quelques minutes déjà, et bien qu'il la longeait, le soleil tapait fort en cette mi-journée. A sa gauche, une grande prairie s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon, où volait de nombreux papillons, abeilles, bourdons et autres insectes… A sa droite, la forêt, qui laissait s'échapper quelques chants d'oiseaux et les petits bruits de leur activité de nourrissage. Le sol n'était pas plat. Depuis quasiment le début, il montait en pente douce, et depuis qu'il avait quitté la forêt, la montée semblait plus raide. Un léger sentier courait devant lui et l'emmenait petit à petit vers sa destination, tout en haut de la colline.

Tout en continuant à marcher, il enleva sa veste, la plia nettement, puis la porta sur son avant-bras gauche. De sa main libre, il déboutonna même les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il était seul ici, alors son apparence importait peu. Cela faisait déjà presque deux heures qu'il était parti du village, et il commençait à se demander si cela en valait vraiment la peine. On lui avait vanté les attraits de cette promenade, avec en plus la récompense à l'arrivée.

On lui avait dit que le Vieux Chêne Solitaire était l'attraction immanquable de la région. Mais ce n'était pas tant l'arbre en lui-même que sa légende qui avait décidé Sanji. Les plus anciens du village l'avaient alerté, lui conseillant de rester prudent aux alentours de l'arbre vénérable. En effet, on racontait que depuis des générations, beaucoup de disparitions inexpliquées avaient eu lieu dans le coin. Certains disaient que l'âme de l'arbre avait envoûté ces personnes et les avaient fait tout bonnement disparaître. Sanji ne croyait pas forcément à ce genre de légende, mais son esprit romantique y trouvait un certain charme.

Il se retrouvait donc ici à cet instant, soufflant sous la chaleur, ses cheveux trempés de sueur, à marcher en direction de ce vieux chêne. On lui avait dit que son âge se comptait en milliers d'années. Deux milles selon les uns, plus de trois milles selon d'autres. Et il était toujours là, survivant à tout. C'était cette excessive longévité qui était à l'origine de l'hypothèse d'une existence divine, comme un esprit habitant dans l'arbre et le protégeant.

Etant né et ayant vécu en mer une bonne partie de sa vie, Sanji avait toujours été intrigué par ces arbres qui pouvaient vivre si longtemps. Quand il pensait à tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus, il en avait le vertige. Comment un être pouvait-il se vanter d'avoir vu le monde changer, évoluer ? Combien de générations, combien de petites histoires à son pied ou sous ses branches ? C'était fascinant.

Finalement, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua qu'à peine la dernière partie de la montée. Alors quand enfin il arriva au sommet, et qu'il le découvrit pour la première fois, il en eut le souffle coupé. C'était effectivement un arbre magnifique, avec un port parfait, formant comme une coupole de verdure. Il se dressait à quelques mètres à peine de la lisière de la forêt, et étendait ses branches au-dessus de la prairie. Malgré son âge, il n'avait aucune trace de maladie ou de dessèchement. Ses branches étaient vigoureuses, ses feuilles d'un vert profond.

Il avança doucement, en silence, comme pour ne pas troubler l'atmosphère chargée en mémoires de ce lieu si singulier. Il arriva bientôt sous les premières branches, entrant dans l'ombre qu'elles créaient. Levant les yeux tout en appréciant la fraîcheur, il découvrit tout l'enchevêtrement des branches, grosses et petites, au-dessus de lui. Il ne distinguait qu'à peine le ciel bleu à travers l'épais plafond que formait le feuillage. L'air ici semblait lourd, comme si une présence l'assaillait de son poids. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi on lui avait attribué toutes ces légendes. L'endroit y était propice. Il se dégageait comme une sorte de magie, de souvenir d'histoires fabuleuses et héroïques.

Sans un bruit, il se rapprocha du tronc et l'examina. Il n'était pas très haut. Il pourrait probablement toucher les premières branches s'il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds. Mais il était très large et très noueux. Il aurait certainement fallu plus de trois hommes pour en faire le tour de leurs bras étendus. Son écorce, elle, reflétait son âge. Elle était fissurée, s'était refermée sur de vieilles blessures, mais elle gardait pour autant une unité et une force remarquables.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Sanji tendit sa main droite et la posa contre l'arbre. Il ressentit immédiatement quelque chose. Comme une énergie courant à fleur d'écorce. Quelque chose qui picotait ses doigts. Quelque chose qui semblait s'infiltrer dans sa paume et se diffuser dans tout son être. Inconsciemment, il ferma les yeux, comme pour essayer d'apercevoir des images du passé. Bien sûr, il ne vit rien de plus que le noir derrière ses paupières. Du moins au début.

Après quelques minutes ainsi, une lueur verte commença à se dessiner. Il ne savait pas vraiment où elle se trouvait, ayant les yeux fermés. Peut-être provenait-elle de l'arbre, ou bien était-elle en lui-même. Toujours était-il qu'il la voyait chaque seconde un peu plus clairement. Elle gagnait en intensité et il se retrouva incapable de bouger. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur. Il se sentait en confiance. Et il savait qu'en aucun cas il ne devrait briser le contact entre sa main et l'arbre.

Il inspira profondément, comme s'il respirait pour la première fois. L'odeur du bois l'assaillit, de même que celle de chlorophylle des feuilles ou de terre du sol frais dans lequel s'enfonçaient les racines. Et puis une légère musique s'éleva. Comme le son d'une harpe, peut-être, mêlé à celui sourd de tambours.

Soudain, un nuage de petites lumières vertes tournoya devant lui, comme de petites lucioles. Elles s'élevèrent, s'élevèrent, et découvrirent la silhouette d'un homme. Sanji ne sursauta même pas à cette apparition, comme s'il s'y était attendu depuis le début. Au contraire, il prit le temps de le détailler du regard. Il était beau. Très beau même. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses longs cils reposaient sur ses joues à la peau brune. Son visage paraissait presque sculpté, comme l'image d'un dieu ancien. Sa mâchoire était carrée, ses lèvres fines. Ses cheveux étaient d'un vert vibrant, et Sanji se demanda s'il avait devant les yeux la représentation humaine de l'arbre même. Mais il oublia sa question, ainsi que toute autre pensée, lorsque la créature ouvrit les yeux. Son regard plongea immédiatement dans le sien et Sanji s'en retrouva encore plus envoûté. Ses pupilles, vertes elles aussi, brillaient d'une lueur incroyable. Elles portaient en elles une connaissance sans limite, ainsi qu'une autorité naturelle.

Sanji ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il avait l'impression qu'un échange se faisait entre eux malgré l'absence de mots, sans trop vraiment savoir quoi. Il se demanda qu'elle impression il donnait à cette créature. Etait-elle irritée d'avoir été troublée ainsi ? Ou bien simplement curieuse ? Son regard semblait comme plongé dans son âme, et Sanji espérait que cet homme aimait ce qu'il y découvrait.

Lentement, comme en transe, il sentit sa main gauche se lever à son tour, avant de venir se poser sur l'écorce, tout près de sa droite. Les sensations se décuplèrent. Il sentait à présent clairement l'énergie de l'arbre le traverser, circulant dans tout son être. L'expression de l'homme changea. Son visage se fit plus doux, plus ouvert, et Sanji sentit son cœur tressaillir dans sa poitrine.

Il ressentait une attraction considérable et inconsidérée pour cet homme, comme s'il voulait l'atteindre, le toucher. Entrer en contact avec lui autrement qu'à travers le regard. Il avait oublié toute idée du monde extérieur, du temps qui passait, du retour. Tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de rester là, à contempler cet homme, ressentant cette énergie parcourir son corps.

La musique se fit plus forte, plus claire. Et puis un sourire se dessina sur les traits de cet homme, et cette fois-ci, le cœur de Sanji chavira. L'attraction se transforma en amour, pur et profond. L'homme bougea enfin, étendant sa main vers lui, comme une invitation à le rejoindre. Les lucioles autour de lui tournoyèrent de plus belle, leur lumière plus éclatante que jamais. L'attente se lisait dans les pupilles vertes, et Sanji décida qu'il ne devait pas les faire patienter plus longtemps.

Sans aucune hésitation, il tendit sa propre main un peu plus, la voyant s'étendre devant lui. Il retint son souffle une nouvelle fois, appréhendant le contact. Et puis l'homme combla les derniers centimètres et força ce contact. Et Sanji fut perdu. Il ressentit des fourmillements l'envahir aussitôt, ainsi qu'une chaleur incroyable. Sa main était tiède, invitante, et d'un coup sec, elle le tira à lui. Sanji eut le temps de voir les pupilles de très près, de sentir un souffle contre sa joue, une joie indescriptible. Puis plus rien.


End file.
